De etopeyas y prosopopeyas
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Desde la vista de Arce, el mundo se ve pequeño y enorme: era tal vez por ello —la falta de panorama— que entender a los seres humanos era un reto. Itachi y Sasuke no eran una excepción. "Estábamos atrapados para ser parte de un paisaje olvidado (...) Éramos una fracción de vida; no significábamos más de lo que éramos. Árboles." Para Culut-Camia, del amigo secreto.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Amiga secreta:** _Culut-Camia._

 **Petición:** _Para mi segundo deseo quisiera un fic en donde se cuente alguna escena de la serie vista desde la perspectiva de un árbol._

 **Advertencias:** Delirios. El título es horrendo. _Creo que hay insinuaciones de romance entre árboles (?)._ Terriblemente corto.

* * *

Soy un árbol.

Y no soy cualquier árbol. Soy un árbol de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas: Konoha. Mi hogar desde hace muchísimos años. Al principio sufrí por mi condición; ¡realmente nadie me prestaba atención! Ahí estaba yo, luchando por hacerme un lugar entre el bosque, intentando tomar todos los nutrientes que pudiese. No lo pasé fácil cuando era un arbusto —los caninos solían orinarme y algunos humanos me arrancaban las hojas—, pero lo soporté todo y crecí grande y fuerte. Aunque aún seguía aquél asunto que me molestaba. _Nadie me miraba_ , como si fuese invisible. Producía oxígeno, cuando crecí comencé a darles sombra. Los humanos saltaban en mis ramas y algunos se protegían de enemigos tras mi tronco, a pesar del eminente peligro de ser destrozado jamás protesté. ¡Y así me pagaban! ¡Con indiferencia! Solía hablar de esto con mi mejor amigo, el roble de al lado.

—Supéralo, viejo. Mira; los humanos son egoístas, crueles, vanidosos y malvados. ¿Crees que realmente les importe lo que los árboles sentimos?

El viento que se deslizaba sobre nuestras hojas y la melancolía del anaranjado atardecer hacía que habláramos sobre todos esos temas. Los humanos, la fotosíntesis o nuestras razones de vivir. Éramos dos árboles en un bosque. Un número pequeño dentro del ecosistema, sin poder elegir qué ser o cómo morir, aquellas elecciones estaban fuera de nuestras ramas. Y por eso no comprendíamos del todo a los humanos. A decir verdad; más que odiarlos les teníamos envidia, aunque mi amigo no lo admitiera de manera abierta. Yo quería ser un árbol ninja. Él decía que eso no era posible. A Roble le parecía que yo estaba enfocando mal mi punto de vista y que tenía ideales demasiado altos.

—Puede ser que aprenda cómo desprenderme del suelo y viajar a otros lugares.

—No se puede hacer eso —decía impaciente con el tronco lleno de escarabajos.

—Puedo tratar de producir monóxido de carbono.

Roble se quedaba callado y me ignoraba. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo aprender a desengancharme o producir gases nocivos, así que me sentía tranquilo de que no me preguntara cómo lo haría.

—Una vez el legendario sannin, Jiraiya, se escondió detrás de mí.

—Pues un día Minato se recargó en mí por cinco minutos completos.

—Le vi el aparato reproductor a Tsunade.

—Me orinó el mismísimo Madara en persona.

—Mientes.

—Que no, te lo juro.

—¿Y si no es cierto?

—Me convierto en higuera si miento.

—…

—Pssst. Arce.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Hace cuánto que llovió?

—Unos tres días.

—Siento las raíces secas, ojalá llueva mañana.

—Te escucho preocupado, Roble.

—No pasa nada. Es que siento que no tengo suficiente agua.

—…

—Pssst. Arce…

—¿Qué?

—No era cierto eso, lo de Madara. ¡No quiero ser una higuera! ¡Las hormigas se las tragan por dentro!

—Bien, bien. No te pasará nada. Mañana va a llover seguro.

—… ¿Arce? ¿Realmente le viste el aparato reproductor a Tsunade?

—No, qué va. Era mentira. Pero una vez Asuma se acostó en mi sombra.

—Pues un día Shikaku me lanzó una cáscara de naranja. Me dio nutrientes.

—Una vez, Kakashi dejó caer sangre en mi tronco.

Había pocas escenas memorables. Era común sentir el paso de los humanos sobre nosotros y observar borrones de rostros y sentir kunais y shurikens insertándose en nosotros. No podíamos ver más allá de la muralla verde y café que nos rodeaba, aunque nos emocionara crecer y alcanzar las copas de los árboles más ancianos; éramos tan pequeños, tan jóvenes y tan tontos. Tan solitarios en un bosque donde casi ningún árbol hablaba más que nosotros. No podíamos correr, huir, ni hacer _o ser_ nada que no fuéramos nosotros. No podíamos ser libres; elegir si ser arces o manzanos, robles o mandarinos, si producir oxígeno o agua. Estábamos atrapados para ser parte de un paisaje olvidado. Un fragmento de fotosíntesis, una porción de sombra. Éramos una fracción de vida; no significábamos más de lo que éramos. Árboles.

Pero a pesar de todo, también me gustaba ser quien era, y hablar con Roble y bromear sobre humanos famosos a los que nunca habíamos visto. Por eso me asusté muchísimo al ver a Itachi, el nuevo prodigio de los Uchiha sentado frente a mí. Roble también lo vio, y también se asustó. Algo en él nos aterraba, su facilidad para quitar vidas, las técnicas de fuego: creímos que no estábamos a salvo de él. Sin embargo, lo que hizo nos sorprendió, ¡sólo estaba analizando la tierra! ¿Acaso estaba ahí para elaborar una trampa? Quizá quería probar un nuevo jutsu que involucraba el suelo —aventurábamos; con fortuna, no sería ninguno que nos dañara—. Estábamos sugiriendo opciones nerviosas al azar, cuando el joven Itachi se fue. Suspiramos de alivio.

Al día siguiente volvió. Traía a un chiquillo con él, un niño pálido y flacucho que lo seguía con emoción. Ambos pararon frente a nosotros, y comenzaron a cavar.

—Nosotros morimos, somos efímeros y además también provocamos mucho daño. Los humanos a menudo destruyen un montón de vidas para vivir cómodamente; incluidos animales, vegetaciones y flores. Plantar árboles es una buena manera de retribuirle al mundo por todo lo que hacemos.

—¿Volveremos para regarlo?

—Vendremos cada que podamos.

El humano nos gustó. Creímos que era un buen ser vivo.

A pesar de ello, seguíamos siendo ignorados. Volvían de vez en vez para regar al naranjo que habían plantado y el pequeño —Sasuke, se llamaba— hablaba sobre sus nuevos jutsus aprendidos y de cómo seguiría adelante para ser un buen ninja. Yo prefería que se convirtiera en un especialista en botánica y nos analizara y nos cuidara, y así se lo dije a Roble.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez hasta pueda enseñarnos nuevas cosas, y nos lleve a conocer otros lugares, al otro lado del bosque donde hay ríos. Frente a los ríos deben de pasar un montón de cosas interesantes, ¿no, Arce?

—¡Y frente a los ríos no nos preocuparíamos sobre si llueve o no! Si se hace botánico-ninja, podría convertirnos en árboles ninjas que puedan desprenderse del suelo, ¡y podríamos ir a conocer las palmeras! ¡O ver los cactus en el desierto!

Podríamos ver y aprender un montón de cosas. Pero Sasuke insistía en ser un ninja. Pensamos que quizá algún día se cansara de matar a su propia especie y nos daría lo que queríamos.

Pronto aquél lugar se convirtió en una especie de refugio para Itachi y Sasuke. A veces venían separados, otras veces Itachi llevaba a otro ninja con él. Se sentaban junto al pequeño naranjo —que crecía despacio— y hablaban sobre cosas de su clan. Esos hombres eran muy extraños. Al parecer querían hacer un _golpe de estado_ —sea lo que sea aquello—, y no nos gustaba cómo sonaba, se escuchaba como una guerra, y las guerras nunca son buenas para los árboles. Los Uchiha siempre nos dieron un poco de miedo. Cuando los árboles que estaban a nuestro alrededor hablaban —y no lo hacían tan seguido—, solían contar historias de terror. Se supone que eran para advertirnos sobre lo que nos podría pasar, pero realmente les gustaba infundirnos miedo. Hablaban sobre taladores, humanos locos que se colgaban de nuestras ramas para morir, de rayos y de incendios forestales. Y claro, no podían hablar de fuego sin hablar de los Uchiha. Los tres humanos que venían pertenecían a ese clan, y nos gustaban a pesar de todo. Veíamos el lado bueno de los humanos, un lado del que difícilmente escuchábamos o éramos testigos. Itachi era un _hermano mayor_ y cuidaba a Sasuke, le aconsejaba y le enseñaba cosas importantes para los humanos. Hablaba sobre _su padre_ , y sobre cómo Sasuke se sentía triste e ignorado; y yo me sentía identificado con él. No entendía cómo era posible que ellos también tuvieran ese tipo de sentimientos; podían hablar y moverse, podían hacerse notar. Itachi parecía ser sabio y hacía sentir mejor a su hermano.

—Roble; ¿crees que haya algún ser vivo que me note de manera especial? ¿Algo como Itachi y Sasuke?

—Yo te noto —dijo, después de quedarse en silencio por algunos segundos—. Nuestras ramas y raíces están unidas. Si te caes, yo caeré contigo. Y creo que eso es algo como Itachi y Sasuke, aunque diferente.

—Tienes razón. Gracias.

Pero no todo transcurrió con normalidad. Las cosas cambian y es algo a lo que nos hemos ido acostumbrando con el paso del tiempo, aquella rutina en que los Uchiha nos visitaban, cambió de pronto. Esa noche hacía mucho frío. Lo recuerdo bien. Itachi siempre nos pareció un humano diferente, un humano con sentimientos. No pensábamos en él como un asesino real aunque fuese un ninja prodigio importante de la aldea. Para nosotros era alguien incapaz de hacer daño, por eso nos sorprendió ver a una humana huir de él.

A lo lejos se oían muchos gritos, no sabíamos que estaba pasando, un ataque a Konoha era lo más viable. Pronto nuestras más locas teorías se dispararon cuando a la distancia logramos ver a una mujer. Recuerdo bien que ella corrió a mi dirección y tropezó con una raíz, sus manos llenas de barro fueron de manera instintiva hacia su nariz que sangraba por el golpe contra el piso. Itachi vino tras ella, con la ropa profanada de carmín —en la noche aquella mancha parecía negra—. La humana lloró y se recargó contra mí, y decía cosas que yo no comprendía. Que no era culpable de ningún crimen, que tuviera clemencia, que la dejara huir. Que estaba embarazada y que le entregaría sus ojos de ser necesario. Sentía su espalda temblando contra mi corteza, la mirada fría de Itachi —tan roja— me hizo sentir triste. Roble a mi lado también estaba triste, y asustado de que nos pudiera dañar, pero no lo hizo. Desenfundó su espada y le atravesó el pecho. La sangre de la humana cayó en mí, y resbaló hasta mis raíces de forma lenta, de una manera tan horrorosa que resultaba casi preciosa. No lo entendí; ¿cómo es que un humano que es sabio, y es tan fuerte, y tan inteligente, de un día a otro decide asesinar? ¿Por qué la sola idea de matar a una mujer indefensa era siquiera una opción para Itachi, un humano que amaba con todo su ser a su hermano menor? Pensé en Sasuke. Pensé en Roble. Pensé en las flores y en el sol, en el agua, la sangre, el oxígeno. Pensé en la vida y en lo fácil que era arrebatarla. En aquél momento que el corazón de aquella humana era perforado, pensé más que nunca en la libertad de elegir. La elección de ser un asesino, la impotencia al ser exterminado. Traicionar o ser traicionado, herir o ser herido.

Si yo pudiese elegir hacer algo —cualquier cosa—, sería caminar e ir a ver el mundo junto a Roble, al menos ver el río que está cerca y hablar con él mientras miramos a los peces nadar.

Tiempo después, Sasuke regresó. Un día cualquiera llegó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada taciturna —no decía nada—. Se sentó junto al naranjo, que ya rebasaba su altura, y sin decir nada, se quedó mirando el pasto que crecía a nuestro alrededor. Roble y yo no dijimos nada, pero habíamos escuchado los rumores acerca de la traición de Itachi a Konoha. Íbamos a hablar sobre su presencia inesperada, cuando lo vimos enfurecerse. Comenzó a golpear el suelo, machacando el pasto, haciendo que flequillos verdes volaran en el aire junto a la tierra. De un momento a otro se incorporó y de una patada quebró al naranjo. El pequeño a veces conversaba con nosotros, preguntándose cuándo volverían quienes lo regaban tiempo atrás. Me dolió verlo caer, el corazón de Roble se estremeció. El sonido que hizo al caer silenció la profunda soledad del bosque. Al ver a Sasuke irse sin siquiera mirar atrás, no pude evitar sentirme aliviado, al menos no nos dañaría también a nosotros. El miedo a seguir pensando en el árbol destrozado junto a nosotros, me hizo hablar de repente.

—Roble…

—…

—¿No te gustaría ir a ver el mar?

—Claro que sí —respondió de manera inmediata, aunque tardó en proseguir su diálogo—. Pero no podríamos tomar de esa agua.

—Eso ya lo sé. Si alguna vez podemos ir, iremos con nuestras reservas de agua.

—Y nuestra tierra, porque la arena tampoco nos beneficiaría.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Con el tiempo, el tronco del naranjo volvió a florecer. Algunas hojas aparecieron en el tallo delgado y renació poco a poco. Nadie le cuidó, pero se volvió grande, más fuerte que nunca. Dio naranjas, las primeras flores que dieron paso a las frutas lo hicieron emocionarse tanto que estuvieron maduras antes de temporada, y debo admitir que gracias a él, los ninjas hacían paradas y le arrancaban las naranjas para sentarse a comerlas. Fue divertido verlo crecer. Y en cierta manera también esperanzador; el que hubiese sobrevivido a un acto impulsivo de tristeza y rabia era un bálsamo para el dolor que nos quedó por aquella noche.

Un día, Sasuke volvió. Yo no logré reconocerlo, pero Roble sí que lo hizo, y el que se acercara a Naranjo tan sólo nos hizo confirmar nuestras sospechas. Tuvimos miedo de que volviera a atacarlo y que esta vez se asegurara de que no volviera a brotar; pero no lo hizo. Examinó el tronco torcido y su extraña forma con la punta de los dedos, sin dejar entrever sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos acariciando la corteza de Naranjo, inhalando con profundidad. Arrancó una hoja y se la llevó a la nariz. Sasuke parecía haberse vuelto muy fuerte. Un humano muy parecido a su hermano físicamente, pero con aquella esencia que lo hizo siempre ser quien era. No parecía estar triste, más bien un poco sorprendido. Arrancó una naranja y en ese momento otro humano llegó. Un humano gritón y algo tonto, con ojos que me hacían recordar el agua. Sasuke se sentó y el otro le imitó. Hablaron durante horas frente a nosotros, sin tocar ningún tema específico.

Ahí lo supe; Sasuke había encontrado alguien que lo notaba. Alguien que se preocupaba por él, alguien que le hacía compañía en los mejores y en los peores momentos. El otro humano —Naruto— parecía ser bueno. No supe qué tipo de decisiones había tomado, o si sus elecciones habían acabado con la vida de otro ser vivo. Pero me sentí feliz. Y Roble también.

—Mira, Sasuke pudo volver a sonreír.

—Sí, qué bueno. Ahora que ya no está furioso debería volverse ninja-botánico, creo que le gustaría.

—No seas tonto, el otro humano no le dejaría de gritar, haría todo mal y nosotros moriríamos.

—¡Eres pesimista!

—¡Soy un árbol!

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

Se fueron al anochecer, después de comer fruta. Naranjo estaba muy feliz, de haber podido moverse habría ondeado el follaje de un lado a otro.

Estábamos seguros de que regresarían.

* * *

Sorry, Isa. Bien, que dijiste que la petición que querías era el Cherik pero yo no leo cómics y ni siquiera vi las pelis de X-Men para entregarte algo decente, y cuando pregunté en realidad era para despistarte porque no conozco nada de Marvel y al final salió al revés. *Llora mucho*

La verdad es que estoy nerviosa porque probablemente no te gustó (no mientas dkfnmkdlnfk) y yo sé que eres estricta con los fics que lees. Espero que te haya gustado, y que al menos hayas reído un poco o no sé. Intenté hacer el de Kakuzu también pero me salió algo feo y me maté. _Gajes del oficio._

Espero que estés teniendo felices fiestas, y que haya valido la pena el fic. Quéjate, dime lo que piensas sin pena ni disgusto. Afrontaré mis horrores xD

Si alguien más lee el fic, sus reviews son bienvenidos. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
